The present invention relates, generally, to communication systems and processes which use digital enunciators and to digital annunciator devices and processes and, in particular embodiments, to such systems, processes and devices which produce an electronic sound signal from a clock signal input.
Electronic communication has become a part of many aspects of personal, business, military and other activities and tasks. As the popularity of various electronic communication devices increases, for example, personal communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal pagers, cordless telephones or the like, the demand for smaller, lighter, more power-efficient electronics increases. One way to minimize size, weight and power consumption is to employ electronic circuit configurations which minimize the number components that require significant space and power.
Many modern electronic communication devices include a number of electronic circuits for performing a variety of functions related (or ancillary) to communication functions. For example, many modern communication devices include enunciator or tone generator circuits for providing electronic sound signals to a sound producing device, such as a speaker, to generate audible tones. Thus, in the context of a telephone communication system or a pager communication system, telephone or pager receiver units are typically provided with enunciator or tone generator electronics which are activated to generate electronic sound signals when a call is received by a telephone or pager unit, to notify the user of the receipt of the call.
In some conventional devices, the enunciator generates a single, repeating tone signal, which, when provided to a speaker or other sound producing device, produces a sound heard by the user as a repeating tone or series of beeps. However, other conventional devices have been provided with programmed or programmable tone generator and music synthesizer circuits implemented in CODEC devices with one or more signal generators for generating predefined electronic sound signal waveforms and/or with memory devices of capacities capable of storing data representing such waveforms. Such devices can provide more complex musical sounds and musical arrangements of tones, for example, a series of notes or chords, a portion of a song or the like. However, such CODEC devices can be relatively complex and expensive, and can require a substantial amount of power.
In many popular applications, communication systems include portable or remote transmitting or receiving units that, in some instances, operate on limited power supplies, such as battery packs or the like, and/or are designed to be portable and stowable. For example, cellular telephone systems include cellular telephone transmitter/receiver units which, typically, operate on limited battery power and which are often designed to be carried in a compact space, such as a pocket, briefcase, purse or the like. Similarly, cordless telephone systems include cordless transmitter/receiver units which operate on a rechargeable battery and which are designed to be relatively light-weight and portable. It is typically desirable to minimize size, weight and power consumption requirements of such portable or remote units and components thereof. Of course, other communication systems would also benefit by minimizing size, weight and power consumption requirements.
Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the present invention address the above-noted industry needs by employing an enunciator arrangement with minimal the size, cost and power consumption requirements.
Embodiments of the present invention relate, generally, to communication systems and processes which use digital enunciators, and digital enunciator devices and processes. In preferred embodiments, an enunciator on a receiving (or transmitting/receiving) unit operates with an on-board clock to produce a sound signal and allows for programmable control of the notes and overtone patterns associated with the sound signal. In further preferred embodiments, the enunciator is configured with minimal components coupled to operate with processor and clock generating devices shared with other components of the receiving unit, thus avoiding the need for additional processor and clock generating components to perform the programmable enunciator functions.
According to one preferred embodiment, a receiver in a communication system is coupled to a transmission channel for receiving communication signals transmitted over a transmission channel. The receiver includes signal receiving electronics for receiving communication signals directed to the receiver. The receiver also includes a controller, responsive to the receipt of a communication signal by the signal receiving electronics, to provide an enunciator enable signal, and a clock signal generator for generating a clock signal. The receiver further includes an enunciator coupled to the clock signal generator, for producing an electronic sound signal.
The enunciator includes a volume control module for receiving a clock signal and providing a volume control signal. The enunciator also includes a divider for receiving the clock signal and providing a corresponding output signal having a frequency corresponding to the frequency of the clock signal frequency divided by a divider value. The enunciator further includes a tone control module coupled to the divider, for providing a tone control signal having a specified frequency and overtone pattern, and a modulator for modulating the output of the tone control signal by the volume control signal to provide an electronic sound signal.